Perfect Lover
by IHKF
Summary: You all know that Ipod chain-mail right? Well what would happen if Ayumi got it and had to use her mom's Ipod? XD Pure torture for the Detective Boys' reputations! ESPECIALLY CONAN!


Yes yes I know you're all upset with me and my consistent story spewing! XD I know I know! Well, I PROMISE you all I'll be updating Ayumi Yoshida: Detective of the South soon. I'll also be updating 16 Ways to say I Love You: Ayumi and Conan as well. I don't know about Betrothed. I already have the second chapter done but I'm not sure if you all will like what happens. Conan is really super OOC. Everybody else is in charecter, though! XD Anyways, I saw this again and I just HAD to do it! LOL Now I just could'nt help myself thanks to Ayumi's adorable innocence! She just fit in so well with the plot idea!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR ANY SONGS ON THIS LIST! PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE!

**!**

"Thank you, mom!" Ayumi Yoshida smiled as she closed the door to the kitchen, taking her mother's Ipod with her. She didn't have one of her own to do this, so she borrowed her mom's. The 'this' I am speaking about is a chain-mail letter that she found would be fun to do. Humming a happy song to herself, she sat down in her chair and pulled up her Facebook profile, clicking on the blue-outlined box for a new status. She copied and pasted her friend's version of the chain mail and started to work, clicking the first question and erasing the answer. She then fiddled around with the Ipod until she got it on shuffle.

Ayumi started to listen to the song and readied her fingers to type.

**: **

your iTunes (or iPod) on shuffle  
each question, press the next button to get your answer  
MUST WRITE THAT SONG NAME NO MATTER HOW SILLY IT SOUNDS!

** IS YOUR MOTTO?**

Ayumi let out a happy sigh as the song started playing...but when it did start she stopped. Raising an eyebrow, she checked the screen. "Wait a Minute, hm? Okay."

** IS YOUR MOTTO?**

Wait a Minute

**2. WHAT DO YOUR FRIENDS THINK OF YOU?**

The Detective Boys came to mind as she pressed 'skip' on the musical device. As the new song came on, Ayumi furrowed her brows once more. Looking down at it, she glared at it. "Okay then."

**2. WHAT DO YOUR FRIENDS THINK OF YOU?**

Dirty Little Secret

**3. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT VERY OFTEN?**

Regaining her compuser, if only a little bit, Ayumi pressed skip once again. Now she was staring at the screen with wide eyes. "What the-Okay fine."

**3. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT VERY OFTEN?**

Barbie Eat a Sandwhich (A/N: No! I'm seriouse! It's a real song! Open up another tab and type it into Youtube!)

** IS 2+2?**

Now Ayumi was sighing in annoyance. What song was going to give her the answer four? Pressing skip again, booms started to play in her ears. "Perfect. I'll look like an idiot!" She hissed, typing the song name in.

** IS 2+2?**

3 Three

**5. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOUR BEST FRIEND?**

"Ai-chan!" Wow.

What a mood swing...

Ayumi pressed the skip button yet again, waiting for a song to hit her eardrums. She gasped as the beat started going off. Growling, she looked down at the darkened screen. It was as if it were so afraid of her it lost it's light!

**5. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOUR BEST FRIEND?**

Poor Unfortunate Souls

** DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE PERSON YOU LIKE?**

A light blush crossed Ayumi's face and his name came from her lips in a small whisper. "Conan-kun..." Holding her breath, she pressed the skip button.

That's when she felt her body numb up and embaressment flood through her body. She didn't need to check the song name. She already knew what it was...

** DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE PERSON YOU LIKE?**

Smack That

** IS YOUR LIFE STORY?**

Taking a deep breath, she tapped her fingers impatiently on her wooden desk. When the song came through, she stared down at it once again, glaring. She sighed and typed the answer in.

** IS YOUR LIFE STORY?**

Womanizer

** DO YOU WANT TO BE WHEN YOU GROW UP?**

Tap.

Wait.

Song comes through.

NOOOOO!

Ayumi hissed cursed the small contraption in her hand.

** DO YOU WANT TO BE WHEN YOU GROW UP?**

Simple and Clean

** DO YOU THINK WHEN YOU SEE THE PERSON YOU LIKE?**

When the next song came on, Ayumi stared at it blankly for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. She was rolling on her bedroom floor, pounding the ground. The Ipod lay on her desk, playing the song to her as she admired it's humor. Finally getting over it, she got up and wiped imaginary dirt off of her dress, concidering her room is pretty tidy for a fifteen year old. Sitting back down, she was still giggling in her seat. Typing the title in, she burst out in laughter once more.

** DO YOU THINK WHEN YOU SEE THE PERSON YOU LIKE?**

_Gay Boyfriend_

And so on and so on, Ayumi answered each of the questions.

** DO YOUR PARENTS THINK OF YOU?**

Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)

** WILL YOU DANCE TO AT YOUR WEDDING?**

Oops I did it Again

**12. WHAT WILL THEY PLAY AT YOUR FUNERAL?**

I Can't Wait to be King

** IS YOUR HOBBY/INTEREST?**

He's a Tramp

**14. WHAT IS YOUR BIGGEST SECRET?**

Buttons

**15. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOUR FRIENDS?**

Cause' I'm a Blonde

**16. WHAT IS THE WORST THING THAT COULD HAPPEN?**

Love Game

**17. HOW WILL YOU DIE?**

Tik Tok (This one slightly concerned her.)

**18. WHAT IS THE ONE THING YOU WILL REGRET?**

Rude Boy

**19. WHAT MAKES YOU LAUGH?**

Honkey Tonk ba Donka Donk (A/N: Once again, REAL SONG! LOOK IT UP! XD)

**20. WHAT MAKES YOU CRY?**

Sexy, Naughty, B!tchy

** YOU EVER GET MARRIED?**

Milkshake

**22. WHAT SCARES YOU THE MOST?**

My Humps

** ANYONE LIKE YOU?**

Paparazzi

**24. IF YOU COULD GO BACK IN TIME, WHAT WOULD YOU CHANGE?**

Sexyback

**25. WHAT HURTS RIGHT NOW?**

The Assumption Song

** WILL YOU POST THIS AS?**

Perfect Lover

**Well that was fun TRY IT! most of those songs fit with the questions, werid. TRY IT!**

Ayumi glared at the final message. They fit? Really? No. No they most certainly did not. Scrolling up, Ayumi typed 'Perfect Lover' in at the top. Sighing, she clicked post.

**!**

Mitsuhiko rose an eyebrow at Ayumi's facebook page, scrolling down the answers. Poor Ayumi. She was using her mother's Ipod, wasn't she?

**!**

Ai giggled nervously as she stared at Ayumi's answer. "Poor Unfortunate Souls indead." It was as if the universe was begging for Ayumi to figure out her secret...

**!**

Genta was asleep on his couch.

**!**

Conan sat at his computer, cringeing. Poor boy completely missed the instructions at the beginning of Ayumi's chain-mail, thinking she was simply answering the questions. Gay? GAY? AYUMI THOUGHT HE WAS GAY? He was so shocked he forgot all about Ayumi thinking he always wanted to 'Smack That' in number six or the fact 'boyfriend' was written afterwards.

"Conan-kun? What's wrong?" Ran called, sticking her head into the room. "I'M NOT GAY!"

Ran rose an eyebrow and shivered a little. Glancing around the room, she saw newspapers with Kaito Kid on the front plastered all over one side of his room, completely covering the wall. Then she saw Heiji's phone number sticking on his phone, written on a sticky note. The name was circled repeatedly and titled 'important'. Nervously walking up to him, she patted the fifteen year-old boy on his head. "Sure you aren't, Conan-kun. Sure you aren't." Then she picked up his empty soda can and walked out of the room. He could only watch as his love interest left. Sighing in defeat, he slammed his head down onto the keyboard, earning disagreement sounds from the device.

**!**

I'm so sorry guys, I couldn't resist! I'm so so sorry!

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!

Please don't throw anything at me! I'd rather finish my chapter fics without having to use a sheild consistenly! XD


End file.
